


Drippin 04

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu
Kudos: 9





	Drippin 04

黄仁俊一心想着给李东赫留二人空间，顺手就把罗渽民拖去了休息室。  
罗渽民站在门边看着房间里的大床，满脸的高深莫测：“还有这样的包间呢？要充多少才让进啊？”  
“这是休息室。喝昏头来不及回家就在这躺一天。”黄仁俊走到桌前坐下，打开了电脑。  
“看什么呢？”罗渽民搂住黄仁俊的腰，半边屁股硬是挤上椅子。  
“你妈的挨着我干嘛？”黄仁俊胳膊肘朝后想让罗渽民滚蛋。  
罗渽民把人抱得更紧，让黄仁俊没了着力点：“看不出来黄老板还有偷窥的爱好啊。”  
屏幕里李马克抬手搔了搔李东赫下巴，后者摇头，随即被抓着往外走。  
隔着屏幕都能感觉到李东赫的迟疑。  
这是什么光天化日拐带良家妇男的剧本吗？李马克你吃错药了吧。  
果然黄仁俊皱起眉，挣开身上的胳膊想出去拦人。  
罗渽民虽然也不知道李马克在想什么，但僚机的本能让他继续搂上黄仁俊：“别走啊黄老板～”  
“你敢再肉麻一点吗？”黄仁俊鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，“松手。”  
“你要干嘛？”罗渽民仰头看着黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊无语，指指显示器：“你瞎啊？我朋友被你朋友拖走了你说我干嘛？”  
“什么叫拖走啊，你看他俩明明是牵着手下楼的。”罗渽民看着李东赫被抓住的手腕睁眼说瞎话。  
李马克回头你要怎么报答我？  
黄仁俊切换了角度，李东赫确实也没有抗拒的表情。  
难道是新发展的小男友？这跟以前的款不太一样啊。  
罗渽民继续胡说八道：“指不定他们俩去医院了呢？你刚那一拳可不轻。”  
果然一提这个黄仁俊就吃瘪，顿了两秒，又开始挣扎。  
“你又干嘛？”  
“你特么抱着我问我干嘛？”  
罗渽民顺着黄仁俊的力道站起来：“我想你了。”  
黄仁俊一巴掌摁在罗渽民那张帅脸上。  
“嗷——疼！”罗渽民松手。  
“你早放开我不就完了，非得挨这么一下。”黄仁俊在床尾坐下，用脚把椅子拖到跟前，“来聊聊？”  
“聊什么？”罗渽民揉着鼻子坐下来。  
黄仁俊思考了一下：“你那朋友叫什么名字？干什么的？”  
罗渽民懒得调整椅子方向，跟小朋友一样双手搁在椅背上：“你查户口啊？”  
“我就随便问问。”其实还是放心不下李东赫。  
相依为命这些年，黄仁俊一直以李东赫监护人自居，对他身边的人都会多少接触一下。  
“哈！你怎么不问我呢？”罗渽民懒洋洋地把下巴垫在手臂上，眼神却咄咄逼人。  
“咳咳，那你是做什么的？”  
“不告诉你。”罗渽民很傲娇。  
“左脸和右脸你选一个？”黄仁俊微笑写活动手指关节。  
“害，我就跟你开个玩笑。”罗渽民退到黄仁俊攻击范围之外，“我是neo公司市场部的。我那发小叫李马克，也在neo，做运营。”  
“这样。”  
“……黄老板，有水吗？”罗渽民真真假假的跟黄仁俊夸了一堆李马克的丰功伟绩，觉得渴了才停下来。  
黄仁俊知道这人在跑火车，有一茬没一茬的听着，起身从柜子里拿出半瓶洋酒。  
罗渽民接过玻璃杯：“我要喝水你给我喝酒。”  
“我这是酒吧。喝水你上便利店去。”黄仁俊给自己也倒了一杯。  
“黄老板这私藏货不错啊，再来点吧。”罗渽民把杯子递过去。  
“一杯五百。”  
“唔靠，你还从奸商进化成黑商了。”罗渽民微微仰头。  
这酒度数挺高，入口有些冲，罗渽民慢慢抿着。  
黄仁俊看他凸起的喉结前后移动，觉得腹部有火流窜。  
也不是十七八岁的毛头小子，怎么这么沉不住气。  
黄仁俊把这股冲动归结在自己跟李东赫朝夕独处了五天，憋坏了。  
罗渽民再睁眼就看到黄仁俊如狼似虎的盯着自己。  
有点意思。  
“做不做？”黄仁俊舔舔嘴唇。  
“做。”

罗渽民任由黄仁俊把自己压倒在床上。  
黄仁俊起初只是轻吻罗渽民的喉结。  
那是多敏感的地方，罗渽民也没有抗拒，只是搭在腰上的手掌用力了一些。  
黄仁俊得寸进尺，用牙齿轻轻磨着那块软骨。  
“别咬……”  
罗渽民说话的时候声带振动，带的黄仁俊嘴唇觉得有点麻。  
黄仁俊哪里是听话的主，啃得愈发起劲。  
“这么喜欢咬，不如帮我咬下面？”罗渽民捏住黄仁俊后颈把人拉开。  
“咬下面有条件的。”黄仁俊把手探进罗渽民T恤下摆。  
“什么条件？”罗渽民抬腰又抬背，随黄仁俊把自己衣服脱下来。  
“我上你，就给咬。”黄仁俊说完，挺腰挤了挤罗渽民同样鼓起的胯部。  
“嘶——轻点。”罗渽民今天穿的牛仔裤，半勃着本来就勒得不太舒服，被这么一压更觉得疼。  
黄仁俊体贴的帮他解开皮带拉下拉链，隔着内裤弹了弹那一包：“穿紧身裤来club不是自己找不痛快吗？”  
罗渽民心想我也没料到又会跟你滚到一起啊。  
“上回你还帮我咬的。”罗渽民还记得之前六九的时候黄仁俊娴熟的技巧，要不是及时换了姿势，估计当时就要交代了。  
黄仁俊想到那次翻车事件就头疼：“那不是以为你会在下面。”  
“我现在难道不在下面？”  
“再贫扔出去打死。”  
罗渽民笑得跟中了彩票似的：“我们这是达成共识了？”  
“算是吧。”黄仁俯下身，侧头舔着罗渽民耳廓。  
其实不也是非要做1。  
原来碰到的都是些娇小可爱的男生，理所当然就成了上面那个。  
谁能想到罗渽民是个披着花皮的瓜呢。  
0也挺好的，省力又舒服。  
之前还不懂李东赫怎么愿意被人压，然而实践出真知。  
“那还是你下面咬得更销魂。”  
罗渽民就是典型的得了便宜还卖乖，不嘚瑟两句会死星人。  
黄仁俊笑得温柔，从罗渽民身上爬起来，手脚并用把人掀下床。  
整套动作行云流水，一气呵成，罗渽民反应过来的时候已经在地上了。  
“再废话就给老子滚出去。”  
“一言不合就动手，坏习惯。”罗渽民不生气，三两下把自己扒干净了单腿跪在床边，“润滑剂在哪？”  
黄仁俊一边脱衣服一边指指床头柜。  
罗渽民仔细研究包装：“桃子味。你怎么老喜欢用这些奇奇怪怪的？原味的你硬不起来？”  
“十分钟的人好像不是我吧？”黄仁俊顺手就把内裤往罗渽民脸上砸。  
“我是不是十分钟你不清楚？”罗渽民偏头躲过，“你这人怎么这么暴力呢？”  
“你闭嘴就没事了。”  
罗渽民嘟嘟嘴：“给个亲亲我就闭嘴。”  
黄仁俊伸了胳膊勾住罗渽民脖子，嘴唇贴上去。  
罗渽民说这话纯粹就是开个玩笑，没想到黄仁俊真的来了。  
上回做爱跟打仗似的，除了最初扩张那会都没怎么接吻。  
罗渽民是个奇葩，喜欢接吻，喜欢眼睛睁开一条细缝欣赏床伴在自己身下意乱情迷的模样。  
这种时候会有谜一样的成就感。  
但罗渽民有点小洁癖，每次结束了都会第一时间跑去厕所漱口。  
多可笑，喜欢接吻，但是有洁癖。  
所以罗渽民吻技了得，牢牢的把主动权掌握在手里，走到哪步都按自己的想法来。  
黄仁俊哪知道罗渽民有这么弯弯绕绕的怪癖，你要亲亲，那我就给你亲亲。  
看，黄仁俊在床上脾气很好，床伴的要求基本上都会满足。  
罗渽民难得没有主导。  
黄仁俊拿自己下唇当软糖啃咬，罗渽民没有推开他。  
黄仁俊伸出舌尖轻顶自己牙齿，罗渽民松开了牙关。  
黄仁俊勾住自己舌头来回纠缠，罗渽民也是等到舌根觉得酸了才在他屁股上掐一把示意他停下来。  
罗渽民看着断了的银丝聚在黄仁俊下唇上，要落不落，竟然有去帮他舔掉的冲动。  
我大概是疯了。  
罗渽民用拇指抹了那津液，蹭在黄仁俊下巴上。  
黄仁俊不甚在意，又在他嘴角重重吻了一下，弄得罗渽民下颚也潮腻腻的。  
“亲了就闭嘴，你还挺乖的。”  
罗渽民爬上床，让黄仁俊跨坐在自己腿上，指尖在腰窝上打转。  
黄仁俊低头看着两人性器靠在一起。  
罗渽民把头埋在他胸前啃咬。  
黄仁俊身体很敏感，这是罗渽民上次得出的结论。  
粉色的前端逐渐渗出晶莹。  
“快点。”黄仁俊双腿盘在罗渽民腰上催促。  
“不急，先让你舒服了。”罗渽民握住黄仁俊的性器。  
罗渽民平时才没有那么好的耐心。哪个来爬床的不是自己做好全套工作，就等着罗渽民进去操射。  
不过对着黄仁俊，罗渽民简直跟服侍大爷一样。  
“没那么讲究。”黄仁俊拧开管子。  
前几天刚做过，这会再扩张起来还不难。  
“上次有出血吗？”罗渽民用另一只手碰了碰黄仁俊微皱的眉头。  
黄仁俊从某种意义上来说是第一次，那会为了证明自己不止十分钟，有些乱了分寸，分开后总担心是不是弄伤了他。  
“没。”黄仁俊撕开避孕套包装塞给他，示意戴上。  
罗渽民看他回答得敷衍，语气也沉下了一些：“等会还有事？”  
“废话，不得看着我的生意？赶紧做完了别耽误我赚钱。”  
说话间黄仁俊握着罗渽民的往下坐。  
罗渽民跟个死狗一样躺倒在床上。  
这种好心做了驴肝肺的感觉是真的不爽。  
不开心，不想动。  
“你他妈？”黄仁俊被他的无赖行径惊到了。  
“着急你自己来啊。”罗渽民挑挑眉毛。  
“你确定？”黄仁俊手撑在罗渽民腹肌上维持平衡。  
“确定。”罗渽民甚至还把手枕到了头后。  
黄仁俊笑了：“那你千万别动。”  
“谁动谁孙子。”罗渽民信心满满。  
黄仁俊也不再跟他废话，一点一点坐下去。  
才第二次，还不能完全到底。黄仁俊心里暗夸罗渽民发育得好。  
黄仁俊手向后撑在他大腿上，缓缓抬腰又落下。  
紧致的甬道习惯了异物的入侵，逐渐变得热情。  
罗渽民都能清楚地感觉到自己是如何一点一点撑开那些褶皱，软肉又是如何恋恋不舍纠缠自己。  
黄仁俊停下来，半阖着眼喘气。  
“累了？”罗渽民挠挠黄仁俊膝弯，后者本能的缩起腿。  
“特么你膝跳反应长后头的？”罗渽民及时抓住他脚腕，救下自己的帅脸。  
黄仁俊伏到罗渽民身上，手肘支在两侧，和他四目相对。  
目光里没有罗渽民见多了的情欲沉沦，但是很熟悉。  
罗渽民说不上来是为什么熟悉，下意识移开视线，拍了拍黄仁俊屁股：“我也不要你叫我爷爷了，叫声爸爸就行。”  
“你不仅嘴欠，你手也欠。”黄仁俊握住罗渽民的手，十指紧扣摁在床上。  
罗渽民抬起下巴迎合黄仁俊的亲吻，习惯性的去看对方神情。  
黄仁俊其实一直睁着眼，看到罗渽民跟不肯午睡的小孩一样偷眯着眼睛，调笑道：“想看就看，偷偷摸摸干嘛呢？”  
罗渽民找到了熟悉感的来源。  
黄仁俊是一个征服欲很强的人，和自己一样。  
现在这种姿势，毯子一盖，谁看了不觉得被上的人是罗渽民呢？  
“爽不爽？”黄仁俊腰身向后顶，整根没入的刺激让尾音都有些颤抖。  
罗渽民没反应。  
“问你话呢。”黄仁俊退出一些，再次坐到底的同时故意夹紧后穴。  
“操……”罗渽民闷哼一声，指尖用力，握得黄仁俊手掌生疼。  
黄仁俊得逞，笑得也跟中大奖似的。  
罗渽民只觉得这笑碍眼。  
这么漂亮的眼睛，应该委屈得蓄满眼泪才对。  
这么柔软的嘴唇，应该乖乖巧巧的求饶才对。  
黄仁俊还想继续说话，就被罗渽民坐起来反压在床尾。  
肩膀都腾空在外，黄仁俊被吓了一跳：“不是说了谁动谁孙子？！”  
“闭嘴。”罗渽民一句话说得咬牙切齿。  
“嗯……你给我……拖回去点……操……老子脑溢血了要……”黄仁俊好不容易才挣开罗渽民的手，紧紧搂着他肩膀把自己捞起来。  
两人胸膛紧贴，黄仁俊被操得有些失神，分不清激烈的心跳是自己的还是罗渽民的。  
“怎么了……啊……”黄仁俊揉了揉罗渽民的头发。  
“爽不爽？”罗渽民的声音全闷在黄仁俊颈间。  
“爽……”  
“胡说，真的爽哪里还听得清我在问什么？”罗渽民刻意在黄仁俊身上留下自己的很痕迹。  
“神经病。”黄仁俊狠狠拍了下他后背，“下去点……嗯……真要爆血管了……”  
罗渽民掐着他的腰往下拖，顶得更深。  
“唔……”黄仁俊指甲都陷进了皮肤里，盘在腰上的腿失了力气滑落在床，左腿根部的皮肤微微跳动。  
罗渽民也不管黄仁俊射得两人胸腹都一塌糊涂，等后穴不再紧绞就继续抽插。  
温热的精液黏在皮肤上慢慢变凉，黄仁俊被黏得不舒服，伸手去推罗渽民：“擦干净再继续。”  
罗渽民自顾自顶腰。  
“听见我说话没？”黄仁俊这会是不应期，甚至想把罗渽民赶下床。  
“……等……”罗渽民还是把头埋在黄仁俊脖子边上，说话都用的气音。  
“等什么玩意？”黄仁俊听不清。  
“等会一起擦，指不定你又射了呢？”罗渽民手伸下去揉弄黄仁俊囊袋。  
“放屁。”  
到底是风月老手，黄仁俊很快又有了反应。  
“你……你丫的……安马达了？”黄仁俊说一句话要抽三四口气。  
罗渽民感觉黄仁俊又要高潮了，于是放慢速度：“我好像还不知道你的名字？”  
现在是说这个的时候吗？黄仁俊快感堆积到一半被打断，白了罗渽民一眼。  
“都睡两次了还不知道你名字。”罗渽民慢吞吞的进出，大有你不告诉我就磨死你的架势。  
“仁俊。仁义的仁，英俊的俊。”  
“仁俊。”罗渽民念了两遍，“仁俊喜欢跟我做吗？”  
“你他妈快点！”  
“喜不喜欢？”  
“喜欢喜欢，行了吧？”  
哪怕是敷衍，罗渽民也觉得高兴，才加快了速度。

罗渽民缓了一会才从黄仁俊身体里退出来。  
“衣服穿上。”黄仁俊面无表情。  
罗渽民乖乖套好了衣服，刚想回身去腻歪两下，就被推出了门。  
“别让老子再看到你！！！”隔着门板都能感受到黄仁俊的愤怒。


End file.
